iplay_summer_jamfandomcom-20200213-history
Third-Party Franchises
'Third-Party Franchises '''are brands from other companies appeared in IPlay: Summer Jam. List of Franchises *''AirWolf (Universal Studios) * Goosebumps (Columbia Pictures) * Home Alone (20th Century Fox) * Jaws (Universal Studios) * Plants vs. Zombies (Electronic Arts) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures¨(Bandai Namco Entertainment) * Red Dwarf (BBC) * The Chronicles of Narnia (Disney) * The Heroes of Olympus (20th Century Fox) * Night at the Museum (20th Century Fox) * Stranger Things (Netflix) * MIB: Men in Black (Columbia Pictures) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (Viacom) * Power Rangers ''(Saban Brands) * ''War of the Worlds (Viacom) * Short Circuit ''(TriStar Pictures) * ''Bill and Ted's Excelent Adventure (Orion Pictures) * MacGyver (Viacom) * Jumanji (TriStar Pictures) * Daft Punk * The Polar Express (Warner Bros.) * The Mummy (Universal Pictures) * The Karate Kid (Viacom) * Magnum P.I. (Universal Studios) * The X-Files (20th Century Fox) * Alien vs Predator (20th Century Fox) * Armageddon (Disney) * How to Train Your Dragon (DreamWorks) * Samurai Jack (Cartoon Network) * The Addams Family (MGM) * Mars Attacks! (Warner Bros.) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit (Touchstone Pictures) * The Mask (New Line Cinema) * Lab Rats: Elite Force (Disney) * Fast and Furious (Universal Studios) * RoboCop (Orion Pictures) * Pixels (Sony Pictures Entertainment) * Star Trek (Viacom) * Generator Rex (Cartoon Network) * Pacific Rim (Warner Bros.) * Project Almanac (Viacom) * Monster Trucks (Viacom) * Storks (Warner Bros.) * The Green Hornet (20th Century Fox) * Ice Age (20th Century Fox) * Rio (20th Century Fox) * King Kong (Universal Studios) * National Treasure (Disney) * Pan (Warner Bros.) * Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children (20th Century Fox) * 2001: A Space Odyssey (MGM) * Blade Runner (Warner Bros.) * Charlie's Angels (Sony Pictures Entertainment) * The Hunger Games (Lionsgate) * Independence Day (20th Century Fox) * Kubo and the Two Strings (Universal Studios) * The Maze Runner (20th Century Fox) * Miami Vice (Universal Studios) * Planet of the Apes (20th Century Fox) * ROBLOX * Sherlock (BBC) * Steven Universe (Cartoon Network) * Team Fortress 2 (Valve) * Starcraft (Blizzard Entertainment) * Battlestar Galactica (Universal Studios) * Rayman (Ubisoft) * Universal Monsters (Universal Studios) * The Blues Brothers (Universal Studios) * The Mask of Zorro (TriStar Pictures) * The Matrix (Warner Bros.) * Police Academy (Warner Bros.) * Osmosis Jones (Warner Bros.) * Shantae (WayForward Technologies) * Austin Powers (New Line Cinema) * Clash of the Titans (Warner Bros,) * The Emoji Movie (Columbia Pictures) * Kung Fu Panda (DreamWorks) * Undertale (Toby Fox) * Super Mario (Nintendo Switch Only) * Sly Cooper (Playstation 4 Only) * Banjo-Kazooie (Xbox One Only) * Gods of Egypt (Summit Entertainment) * Dinosaur King (Sega) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Disney) * The Munsters (Universal Studios) * Xena: Warrior Princess (Universal Studios) * Earthworm Jim (Universal Studios) * Little House in the Praire (Universal Studios) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (Universal Studios) * Supernatural (Warner Bros.) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TMS Entertainment) * Johnny Test (Teletoon) * ALF (Warner Bros.) * The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl (Columbia Pictures) * I Dream of Jeannie (Sony Pictures Television) * Monte Carlo (20th Century Fox) * Marmaduke (20th Century Fox) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (20th Century Fox) * The Muppets (Jim Henson) * Cats and Dogs (Warner Bros.) * The Dukes of Hazzard (Warner Bros.) * Dolphin Tale (Warner Bros.) *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (Warner Bros.) *''Godzilla'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' (Warner Bros.) * Rush Hour (New Line Cinema) * Wedding Crashers (New Line Cinema) * Danny Phantom (Viacom) * CSI (Viacom) * Hawaii Five-0 (Viacom) * The Walking Dead (AMC) * Skylanders (Activision) * Yo-Kai Watch (Level-5) Trivia *The addition of these franchises make iPlay: Summer Jam the first iPlay game that feature third-party characters. *Nintendo is the only franchise to being exclusive to Nintendo Switch. Category:IPlay. Summer Jam Category:Franchises